Stuck With You
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: So this was just something i thought of, the idea is two people being trapped in a small or tight space.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea running through my head for a while after seeing a similar picture on the internet. I had thought of doing this with Speedy at first but as I haven't really seen any new stories on Red X decided I would use him instead. Let me know what you think though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Red X blamed the titans for this. He knew it was honestly not their fault but he couldn't blame himself. Still, he'd been hired to steal one thing and the titans had to interrupt. It was some kind of magical box… chest, which was meant to disrupt powers. The person who wanted it had planned on trapping Raven inside so her powers would no longer be a problem. At least he could honestly tell the buyer that it worked. Currently he was trapped inside this cramped chest with said sorceress.

Admittedly she wasn't the worse person to be trapped inside a cramped space with. Robin would probably have the worse especially if they had landed in the same position as Raven and Red X had. The issues really was, with her powers blocked and his belt out of power there was no way for either of them to leave. Not even mentioning the fact that her entire team were in different rooms and either knocked out or tied down.

The day just seemed to be going downhill for Red X. He'd started out cocky and now, well, he was trapped. But as he said, the being trapped part wasn't all that bad, he even had decent company. It was just their position. This was one of those times were sex - or anything to do with it – is the last thing you think of. They had no room to really move around so getting comfortable wasn't an option.

Raven had fallen first, bring him down into the box as well. Her legs were on either side off his hips and her face was just inches away from his. He was lucky to be wearing a mask that covered his entire face, however the suit was another story. It was certainly safe to say that their positions was suggestive. Red X for the most part tried not to think about how they were.

"This is all your fault," Raven said as she tried to move. Her body ended up being pushed closer to his own, which didn't help his thoughts at all.

"You were the one who pulled me in. If you hadn't I would have simply let you out and take the chest," Red X said back.

"If you weren't trying to steal this in the first place this wouldn't of happen so it is all your fault," she replied. He felt every movement she made. Her breathing was pushing her chest closer to his. Of all the things that could have happened this was by far the worse.

"You could have just stayed home, then we wouldn't be stuck like this," he said, mumbling a bit. Her face just looked annoyed at his comment. Of course staying home wasn't an option to her, she was a hero.

"And let you steal anything you please, not happening," Red X just let a small sigh loose and looked at the spot behind her. He wondered how long till they might run out of oxygen. It was only a small box and he doubted that it could fit much in it.

Red X looked at where his hands were. One was just beside Ravens waist while the other was actually holding her hand down. He wondered what she thought of their position. She wasn't like most the girls he'd seen these days. Most girls he would usually see had sick thought always going through their heads but Raven never seemed like that type. Heck he doubted she even thought of this as a sexually position. That was probably a good thing though.

Raven moved her free hand to her cape and unclasped it. This put Red X a little on edge. His mind went through a good twenty reasons for taking it off. Some – most – would have been considered a sexual thought, however some were logical ones.

"What are you doing?" he said with an eagerness he hadn't expected. Raven rolled her eyes and moved her hand back.

"Your leg is pulling on my cloak, I felt like I was suffocating," she said. This was the second time he was glad to be wearing a mask which covered his face, he knew there was a chance he was flushed right now.

"Sorry."

Over the next hour Red X went through every thought he could find in his head that would stop him from thinking about the uncomfortableness of the situation. It wasn't just the position Raven and he was in anymore. The suit was making him hot and sweaty, his arms hurt from keeping him up right, and the air, he was sure was running out. His mask was sticking to his face which made it itchy and even more uncomfortable.

Even with all the good it was doing it was still managing to hurt him. He used to be proud of the fact that he could wear two sets of marks, one like robins and the red x mask. It was his way of always remaining safe. Someone might get a lucky shot and pull his mask off but with this other one sitting there that was less likely. Now all that second one was doing was annoying him and it wasn't the only thing. His cape was making his entire back sweat more.

"X, are you okay," Raven asked. He looked at his arms that were shaking, straining just to keep him upright.

"Yep, I am perfectly fine," he even sounded strained. Raven just shook her head.

"Aren't you hot," she asked.

"Of course I am but is this really the time to be checking me out," Red X responded, smirking under his marks. Of course he's slight cockiness had only gained him an elbow to his stomach.

"I was being serious," she said. Red X sighed and nodded his head. The smirk which dulled his thoughts even for the shortest time disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm hot and I'm tired but there's not much we can do now is there," he said. Even to his own ears he no longer sounded like himself. He sounded sad and weak. Raven reached up and pulled his cape off with her free hand, pulling it to the side. It was a small thing but it made some difference.

Red X then realised something. She hadn't tried to remove his mask. He wounded if this meant that maybe she didn't want him handed over. Or if she was just being nice because of the situation they have found themselves in. Either way it meant that she could at least be somewhat trusted. He did have a second mask on so it wasn't like she'd see his face completely but it would allow him to breath better.

For a moment he sat there weight the pros and cons of asking her to remove his mask. She would know the basic structure of his face and might be able to identify him if they ever meet in person but aside from that there was no real damage to him. Whereas on the pros side, he wouldn't have his mask sticking to his face, it wouldn't be constricting his air source, and he wouldn't feel so hot anymore, at least his face wouldn't.

Finally settling on the idea he made a noise in his throat to gather Ravens attention. It was amazing how she could sit there, barely moving around, and keeping herself silent. She must have been in deep thought.

"Sunshine," Red X whispered gaining her attention, if only it wasn't a glare he received.

"I hate that name," she said.

"Too bad, I love it. Anyway, do me a favour, pull my mask off," he didn't expect much of a reaction. All she did was raise an eyebrow at him for a moment.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because it's hot and I'm finding it hard to breath," he replied.

She had to move quite a bit to reach his mask. If it was him doing it though he would have hit her in the face. The moment the mask was off he could feel the slightly cooled air hit his face. Much better than a clinging mask.

"Of course you're wearing a second mask," Raven mattered as she did her best to place his mask with his cape. Red X smiled at her for a moment before realising a problem he didn't exactly think of. Now that there was no mask on their faces were much closer. This wasn't weird for him at all before because he knew that even if his arms did cave their faces wouldn't be stuck together as he would have had the mask, but now if his arms gave out there would be skin touching skin.

She is one of the most tolerant people he knowns but he doubts she'll be happy with his face on hers. Red X shook the thought from his head before it went any further.

"How did the box lock," Raven asked. Red X hadn't even thought about that. Maybe they weren't locked in. He lifted himself up but the lid refused to budge. When thinking back he remembered a loud noise. He presumed it was maybe something that broke or fell. Maybe they were stuck underneath something, which would explain why the lid was heavy.

"I think something fell on the lid," he replied.

Another half hour passed and Red X was really starting to feel all the effects of this small trunk. He decided that he wouldn't give this to Slade as well, or tell him that it didn't work. After being trapped inside it for as long as he had, there was no way he'd wish this on his enemy.

He was feeling dizzy with the sorest arms he'd ever had. He also didn't like how his body was acting. It was taking all of his discipline to keep himself from certain urges. Raven on the other hand still seem less effected by all of this.

"What are you thinking about," he asked. Anything she told him, anything would be better than the silence they continued to surround themselves in. Raven looked to him for a moment and let out a small breath, which hit him directly. Made it was the dizziness he was feeling but for some reason her breath just made him want to kiss her.

"I was wondering if the other titans are looking for me, they must be up by now," Raven said. He nodded and watched her turn her head sideways.

"I'm sure there looking for you, they'll be here to free you any minute now,"

"Maybe, or they went home thinking I left and are in bed, which means were both stuck,"

This was depressing to think about, the idea that they would never get out. What if she was right and friends really did go home. They would both suffocate in this tiny chest. It was certainly not the way he'd want to die. Not that he had put much thought to how he'd like to die either.

"Do you think you can reach my communicator?" Raven asked. Red X just blinked at her. How had she – one of the smartest members of the teen titans – not thought about grabbing her communicator? He looked down to his hand by her waist. The communicator was on the opposite side and wedged between their legs.

"Nope, your hand is closest," he replied. So maybe she had thought about getting it and just thought it would be weird because of the area.

Raven shifted under him, her hips were pushed closer to his so she could move her hand properly. He was fine with her chest being pushed against him, and her face being closer to his, he was even fine with her hand which roamed their legs looking for the device. What he was not okay with was how her body now sat, pushing their two privets basically together. He couldn't help but have dirty thoughts at their current predicament. He couldn't help but get excited. She was rather hot and had a great body to look at. Heck he'd loved her sarcastic personality since they meet, which was even more annoying because he was certainly reacting to her. He just hopped she didn't notice.

"Got it," Raven said, pulling it between their faces. She flipped it open and called to Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. After about five to six attempts of each of their names she got a response.

"Raven," said the traffic light known as Robin. "We've been trying to find you, where are you?"

"Still in the museums, trapped inside an old looking box," she said. There were a few things asked like: if she was okay, were did Red X go – which she glossed over - and then they told her they'll be there soon, which was the only part Red X cared about. She placed the communicator down and looked up to Red X. "I guess you're going to try and run when they get here?"

"Yep," Red X said. He would certainly miss her, and this experience. It's not every day you're trapped with your enemy. "You going to miss this bonding time," Red X smirked.

"I certainly won't miss your body crushing mine," his smirk dropped and he shifted, trying to lift his body a bit.

"Better," he asked, but before she answered his arms finally gave and he fell completely on top of her.

"No," was all she could really say. Not what he'd had in mind.

Red X lifted his face to look at Raven – which was his second mistake – when he lifted his face his lips landed on hers and being shocked from the contact he ended up becoming still. Their lips stayed touching till Raven finally pushed him back with her hand.

Before she could even go off at him he started laughing. "You're a complete idiot," Raven said, pushing back from him.

"Come on Sunshine, don't tell me you didn't like it?" Red X said. He had liked the contact between them and certainly wanted more.

"If I liked it would I have really pushed you away?"

"That was shock, but to prove my point let's try it again," he leaned forward and captured her lips in his, watching her face for whatever reaction. He had expected her to melt like all the other girls he had kissed but she didn't. Instead she pushed against him with her hand.

This was the first time he'd liked the confined space. It gave him all the power. He grabbed her hand and held it down, while his other hand slipped under her waist and pulled her closer.

"Robin, I think I found the box," that was the sound of Beast Boy and a waker upper for Red X. He let her go and pulled his mask on, hitting her in the face just to get it on.

"You're a jerk," Raven mumbled. He wondered if she'd try and stop him from running.

"Sorry Sunshine," he said quietly. There really wasn't many options. He wasn't going to get caught by the titans but he also didn't think there was any way out. The moment the lid open he grabbed Raven and pulling her up and holding her against him.

"Hello kids, mind handing me my belt,"

"Let her go," Robin said.

"Belt, now," Red X said. His hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't call her spells, but with a small adjustment he stopped her from breath. He'd never really threatened a person's life before but there was a first time for everything. He just needed the titans to worry enough to give back his belt.

"Okay, stop," Robin nodded to Beast Boy who held Red X's belt in his left hand. Beast Boy tossed the belt and Red X caught it, hitting the teleport button before anyone could try anything. He looked at Raven who had passed out and thought about leaving her on the roof. The titans would find her soon enough.

It was spur of the moment but for some reason he just couldn't leave her here. He picked her up and teleported to his home. He place her in the bed and started to head for the lounge room. The dizziness had just started to hit him, adrenalin wearing off and his limbs becoming numb. He took a deep breath as he laid back down on the couch.

He knew that in the morning he'd pay for everything. The moment that lid opened he'd become the selfish thief they all knew. He could have easily ran past them and gone into the tower later to get his belt. He could have left Raven with her team but he didn't. He took everything because it was just the kind of person he was.

 **A/N: So I was going to make this one into a three part, kind of like what I did with anything for a kiss but it will really depend on if I get many responses to this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuffed**

He had woken up before Raven and spent an hour watching her sleep. He tried to think of a way to calm her down once she realized what he'd done. That he'd taken her from her team and used her as collateral. He wondered if maybe she'd take an apology, but he wasn't at all sorry for his actions.

The moment there lips had touched he wanted her, he wanted her to be his alone. In a way she was just like the objects he stole. When he had decided he wanted something he took it, it was as simple as that. However he'd never taken a person before and keeping her would mean a lot more effort.

She had started to stir which caused him to panic, how was he going to stop her from leaving? He moved to the draw beside his bed and opened it. He didn't even think about what he was doing, he just snapped the cuff onto their wrist. His left and her right connected.

She sat up holding her head with the cuffed hand, this meant that he was pulled closer to her. It didn't take long for her to remember what happened and to notice her new accessory.

"You've got to be kidding me, first a chest now cuffs?" Raven stared at him for a long moment then tried her best to use her powers on the cuff.

"Chang gave me these after I did a job for him, they block your magic, yours and Starfire's," Red X said. He felt so stupid right now. He hadn't thought and now they were cuffed together.

"So unlock them then,"

"I don't have a key, Chang said he lost the key and I honestly planned to use them as a joke," Raven didn't seem happy. Her hand had dropped and she was glaring at him.

"You purposely locked us into cuffs that have no key, are you stupid,"

"No, I just… I wanted you to stay and wasn't sure how to… go about it," he would have left the room if that was at all possible. Hid in another room till his sense came back, but now that wasn't an option.

Raven sat there staring at him, she looked like she was in deep thought. He knew what he'd done was stupid and he of course regretted it now but there was nothing he could do. He had cuffed them together and now they were stuck this way.

He dragged Raven to the kitchen where he fumbled around trying to cook for them. She wasn't any help at all. Her cooking skills were none existent and she didn't try at all to help him. There was only two things he was thankful for right now, 1 was the fact her powers were blocked so she couldn't kill him and 2 was that he left his dominant hand free.

After an half an hour they sat down to a semi nice meal which consisted of pancakes and eggs. He had tried to make scrambled eggs but kept bumping Raven. Raven barely ate or drank anything, he wasn't sure why but didn't push It.

He didn't think things were going to bad considering their current situation. He even thought he might be able to force Chang to make a new key for them. Everything would be sorted by the end of the say.

"I'm going to make a call, Chang should be able to make a replacement key," he said, smiling. Raven was still playing with her food and glaring at him though.

He dialled the number and told Chang a glossed over version of what had happened and asked for a new key. Raven couldn't hear what was being said on the other end but she knew it wasn't good based off the look Red X was giving the phone. When he hung up he turned to Raven with a very strained smile.

"The good news is he can make a new key," Red X said.

"And what would be the bad news?"

"It will take a week," he kept his smile up and tried to pretend that, that would be fine. Raven on the other hand looked absolutely devastated.

"A week, an entire week, are you crazy, we can't be stuck like this for a week," Raven seemed to lose her composer completely.

"Why not, we seem to be fine, I don't see the issue Raven," he really couldn't understand what was so bad.

"That's because you haven't thought of all the things we will be forced to do together," her voice was even raspier.

"I don't mind spending time with you,"

"We have to sleep together, eat together, go to the bathroom together, shower together, don't you see the issue," It was clear to Red X that she had thought about all the consequences, he hadn't thought about any of that. He didn't mind the idea of most of it like getting to shower with her and sleep in the same bed with her, but he knew how she must feel. Instead of making jokes he picked up his phone and rang Chang again.

Raven listened as he made threats and yelled at Chang and finally hung up. "I'm sorry sunshine, were kinda stuck like this till next Monday."

 **Wednesday**

The rest of Tuesday went by so fast. Red X and Raven spent most of it reading with her completely ignoring him. They both skipped showers because Raven didn't feel comfortable with him and when they slept she made him sleep weirdly on the floor.

When morning rolled round again his arm hurt and for a while he couldn't even bend it. Raven rubbed at her arm as well but ignored his pain all together. She forced them to again skip showering and instead went back to reading till Red X wanted to cook. She watched him cook for quite some time, and ate the food properly this time.

"Are you going to ignore me, I said I was sorry,"

"You've said no such thing," Raven muttered back as she buried herself deeper into the book.

"Fine, I'm sorry, can we talk now," Raven rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Her arm was forced to release the book and hang behind her because of where his was but she paid no mind to it.

"I'm thirsty," Red X stood and helped her up, pulling her towards the fridge.

Raven lent on the bench while he looked through the fridge for something they could share. He finally decided on making them shakes, even though Raven objected.

"Are you trying to annoy me even more, making these mean I'll have to wait even longer to read and I really don't want to just stand here," Raven complained.

"Then help, here hold the lid," he placed her cuffed hand on the lid and turned it on. Raven sighed and held the lid. Red X smiled and opened the cupboard to grab some glasses without thinking. He pulled Raven's hand off the lid and everything splattered over them and the kitchen.

"You so smart," Raven said flatly.

"My bad," he turned off the blender and looked at Raven. She now had bits of ice and ice cream in her hair and on her face. Red X sighed, she was going to be even angrier when she realised that they now needed showers.

"Great, you did this on purpose," Raven turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom, Red X followed behind her not arguing or even speaking.

Raven turned the tap of the shower on and turned back to face Red X, she looked oddly shocked but then seemed to remember the cuffs. Her face went flashed and Red X couldn't help but think how cute she looked. "Right, I forgot,"

"I can stand out here and I'll, I'll keep my eyes closed," Red X turned and pulled a towel from under the sink and placed it on the bench. "I won't look I promise," he shut his eyes and leaned against the shower.

He heard a bit of shuffling and then the taps were turned off. He opened his eyes and saw Raven leaning on the sink. "My clothes will need to be ripped to get passed the cuff which means I will also need new clothes with no arms, and it will be the same for you," she was staring at the floor, her eyes sad. Her hair was dripping from the water and milk and her clothes were soaked and sticking to her.

Red X sighed and grabbed a face cloth from the sink draws, rinsed it and stood in front of Raven. He placed the towel on her head and whipped some of the stuff off of her face. Her face remained flashed the entire time and she flinched whenever he got too close to her.

"Will clean up the best we can and tomorrow I'll take you shopping, get somethings for you to wear, okay?" he smiled at her and helped her dry her hair, then he cleaned himself the best he could.

They slept like they had the other day, him on the floor and her in the bed, arms aching and barely talking, however things seemed a little better.

 **Thursday**

They had left early in the morning, both wearing close to normal clothes. Red X wore jeans which was easy enough to get on and a singlet, which had to be ripped and tied to get it past the cuff. Raven had pulled on a pair of his jeans and a belt to keep them up and did a similar thing with one of his singlets.

Red X kept the mask which covered his eyes like the previous days and Raven kept her hood, against Red X's request. He thought it would stand out too much but Raven pointed out his mask stood out too much.

They had gotten up early in hopes that the shops would not be as packed but had no such luck. Every shop they went in had dozens of people in it and they were constantly given mean looks. Red X couldn't blame them, he thought they looked weird too. They were both dressed rather badly, Raven even stuck in clothes that didn't fit her and they had cuffed hands.

Red X brought a bunch of singlets that he could rip, not really caring and he found a few one-shoulder tops for Raven. He also brought her pants that would actually fit and looked away as she got any underclothes.

They were just leaving the shops when someone called out to Red X. Raven knew who it was and did her best to hide her face when he walked over. Red X seemed just as uninterested as Raven was, he even kept walking.

"X, what a surprise to see you here, and with a girl," Adonis said. He leaned over to pull Raven closer but Red X stood in front.

"Beat it," Red X said, seething. He clearly didn't like Adonis.

"Oh come on, I just wanna meet her, she looks oddly familiar," he said, reaching out again. Red X didn't give him a second warning. He punched Adonis, getting him square in his jaw. Adonis staggered backwards and hit the ground hard. Raven couldn't even say anything as she was wrenched forward by Red X.

The entire walk home Red X seemed to be looking over his shoulder, like Adonis would show up again at any second. Although Raven wanted to know what that was about she felt it be better to give him time. They didn't speak again until they were back in his apartment and she asked why he did it.

"What do you know about him Sunshine, how much do you actually know?" Red X yelled, grabbing her chained arm. He didn't notice how tightly he was holding her…

Raven looked at him but didn't answer. She didn't know much about him, only that he liked showing off. "Nothing," she squeaked.

"That guy is the worse type of criminal, what he does to women, what he might have done to you if he'd saw who you were… he has a thing for you," Red X's grip tightened and he seemed to be furious. "I won't let him touch you though,"

Any emotion Raven showed was strained as her arm was hurting. Raven rubbed her arm when he finally released her, though it still hurt. Red X stood there, brooding and sulking.

The rest of the night Red X was quite. He sat beside Raven – who had taken to reading – and stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Raven knew very well to leave him be after all she'd dealt with similar outburst from Robin.

After dinner, they headed to bed. Red X didn't even argue as he flopped on to the floor.

 **Friday**

Red X had been the first to wake, his mind was still burden from yesterday. Adonis had been known for not only stealing woman away but also, keeping them under lock and chain while he forced them to be his. Red X couldn't image a worse punishment and the mere thought of Raven being stuck with a creep like that sickened him.

Even though she'd spent all the time ignoring him, or making harsh comments he felt closer to her. That was why when Adonis showed up, when he went to grab Raven, Red X had lost it. Raven was his, no one else would touch her or see her. He knew it was juvenile and childish but he planned to keep her locked up here. Not Adonis or the titans would ever get her back.

Raven sat up pulling the chain as she moved forcing to sit up as well. She seemed to be worried at first but it faded. Red X wondered if she had, had a nightmare.

"You okay," he asked standing up. The chain rattled, breaking Ravens concentration.

"Yeah, just had a dream that I was cuffed to an arrogant villain," she said in a strained voice. He knew she was just deflecting but didn't push her.

They left the room and headed into the bathroom. They hadn't actually showered in days and although Raven had been avoiding it there was no choice. They sat a change of clothes outside with their towels and Red X turned the taps on. Raven grabbed a second towel out and took it in with them. Red X stayed looking at the bath while Raven pulled her clothes off and wrapped herself in the towel. Then he did his best to pull off the wet clothes.

It was just as weird as he thought it might be. Raven kept herself facing the taps which pulled his head closer to her, and he sat at the back getting lightly hit with water. They didn't speak at all. Of course he didn't blame her for being embarrassed, or apprehensive, it was likely this was her first time seeing a man naked and obviously that would be too much for most people.

Red X sighed again hung his head. Even with what he knew logically he couldn't get over the fact that he wanted more. He wanted Raven to speak to him, to look at him would even be enough. He looked over her figure, her curved body and smooth skin. She seemed so fragile and breakable and he just wanted to hold her close were she'd be protected.

It wasn't till now that Red X notice the bruise on her arm, in the spot he'd grabbed her. He couldn't stop himself. He reached forward and pulled her back against him so he could see the mark better. She squirmed in his grip and tried to shove away from him. He turned her to look at her face and she shoved back away from him, slipping and pulling him down with her. They laid on the ground hard, Red X above her, pinning her down. Her eyes were water and her face looked sad.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't meant to, I… I'm sorry," Red X couldn't help but stutter as he looked at the mark on her arm. He felt horrible for that and now he had caused her more pain. He started wondering if she was safe, he was clearly as dangerous as Adonis.

"X please, your crushing me," she said, shoving at him again.

When he looked down at her he stopped, his breath caught in his throat even though it felt like his heart was racing. Her towel had fallen off when they fell and he could see everything. Now he really felt horrible, he hadn't meant to see but at the same time he couldn't look away. She was so breath taking.

"You're… magnificent," he mumbled, leaning down and stealing her kiss. It was the first time he'd done so since they were trapped together in a box and it was just as hot. Just as before though she barely reacted. The only thing she did was squirm and push away from him.

He left her lips and kissed down her neck, nipping and bitting till he reached her collarbone. His cuffed hand was holding hers down and his other was playing with the towel that still covered her pelvis. He wanted to know what it felt like to be completely naked against her.

"X, please just stop," Raven yelled, her free hand shoving at his shoulder. He looked up to her face that was flushed with colour.

"I don't think you really want me too," Red X smirked and pecked her lips again and nibbled at her ear, "you've always been strong, force me to stop," he mumbled as he moved his kisses down her skin.

"I don't have my powers, this cuff is draining all that." Raven shoved him again. Red X stopped for a moment and thought about it. If she got all her straight from her powers then she really was powerless to stop him, to fight him.

He closed his eyes and got off of her and instead sat against the tiles. He kept his eye's closed but could hear her moving and when he opened his eyes she had her towel covering her properly again. They stood together and turned the taps off.

The pair dressed in complete silence with their backs turned from one another. Red X couldn't get the pictures out of his head though, of Raven and how beautiful she looked. Red X was starting to walk out, however, Raven remained were she was.

"Look Sunshine, I'm sorry, you just looked so tempting. How could I help myself," Red X turned to her with a smirk, but Raven removed it from his face with a slap.

"You said you wanted to keep me safe from Adonis, but you're the sick creep I need saving from," Red X rubbed his cheek and stared at Raven. There were tears clinging to her eyes and her face was red but he doubted it was embarrassment this time. He hadn't thought about her feelings, he'd simple gotten caught up in the moment.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Raven's heated gaze didn't change, though she did allow him to walk her out of the room.

The rest of the day went by without a single word spoke. They both skipped their meals and Raven even refused to change clothes. He assumed she was worried of him jumping her again. He had made her angry before and she'd also stopped talking to him before but this was worse than all those times. This time he'd force her to do something she didn't want.

 **Saturday**

Saturday had been the worse day for them both, but it had also been the say Raven was able to return home. She had ignored him, refused to eat, they skipped showers and she said nothing too him, nor did she look at him anything other than hate. He doubted she'd ever speak to him again, let alone like him again.

It was late at night when things changed. Adonis had shown up and barged in the house. He figured out that Raven was the girl he'd seen with Red X based off the titan's enquires about her. He tried to take Raven away and Red X had tried to stop him.

Red X was almost out of the fight, he had been beaten badly because of his restrictions and Adonis had gotten what he wanted. Raven was almost completely helpless without her powers and was about to be forced on, she needed help. And he needed to be free of this cuff.

Red X had always been the type of person to act first and deal with consequences later. That what he'd done when they'd been locked in a trunk together, it's why he stole her, it's why he stupidly cuffed them together knowing there was no key, why he had force himself on her in the shower and why he had willingly chopped his own hand off. He used the adrenalin coursing through his veins to fight Adonis. He managed to get rid of him but the cost was his hand.

 **Sunday**

Red X woke up in his bed on Sunday. He had expected Raven to be long gone, and for himself to be a one-handed jerk. But when he woke up he found Raven by his bedside and his hand reattached.

"I was trying to come up with cute names for a one handed thief," Red X said, flexing his fingers. It felt wired, like his hand wasn't actually his hand.

"I figured you'd be happy, but if you'd like I can cut it off again," Raven said. There was still a cuff on her which meant that she still needed the key.

"I am happy do you know how hard it would have been to steal things with one hand," he laughed and sat up. The world tilted around him though and it took a few minutes for him to realise that he was laying sideways.

"You lost a lot of blood, you should stay laying down,"

"Ah, right then," he laid back and stared at Raven. She could off left him here, she could of returned to the tower it wasn't like she needed him to get the key, Robin knew Chang as well. But she still choose to stay and he couldn't help but wonder why. What kept her from leaving?

Raven spent the day at his side, getting him whatever it was that he needed and making sure he stayed in bed. She seemed completely different from the last few days and her face looked so happy.

It killed him to know that she would leave soon, that she could leave at any moment. He knew he wanted her, he knew that he'd fallen for her. Why else would he willingly cut his own hand off?

After dinner Red X had expected her to sleep out on the couch, knowing he was in the bed. Instead she sat in the chair and wrapped a blanket around herself. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable but it seemed she was going to stay there.

"Why don't you lay with me?" he asked. Her face went red and she looked away from him.

"I really shouldn't, it's still weird to be around you,"

"Come on sunshine, I won't do anything to you, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable all night long," very reluctantly Raven stood up and moved around the bed. She remained on top of the covers with the blanket she had and kept her eyes trained on him.

For most the night he kept to his promise. He didn't touch or go near her however, when she started to shiver in the middle of the night he couldn't help himself. He pulled the covers over her and pulled her close to himself. She seemed to calm down, and slept the rest of the night without any more troubles.

 **Monday**

He had barely slept at all. For the most part he just continued to watch her and thought about what kind of future the two of them could have. He liked how she looked, curled up against him and protected. He liked how she took care of him and imagined how he could take care of her.

When she finally woke she seemed at ease, until she realised he was holding her close to him. Her face flushed red and she pushed herself away from him. Red X wouldn't give her up though, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"X, stop," Raven said, pushing him again.

"Why? It's not like anyone needs to find out, you can stay here as my love," Red X said, placing small kisses on her face. Raven shoved him back and sat up.

"I can't, how many times have I told you that," Raven glared and went to stand, however Red X was still faster than her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down so he was able to straddle her. He licked and nipped at her neck before forcing her to kiss him. He felt her struggling, pushing him back.

"I don't understand why you act like this. Most girls would love to be in your spot, to know that there loved and wanted," he mumbled against her lips and kissed and bit her neck again, making new marks.

"I already know all of that, I have a boyfriend," this stopped Red X. He didn't even think to ask if she was seeing anyone, he just assumed that she wouldn't be. He sat up and stared down at her. She looked sad and annoyed at the same time.

"You're seeing someone?" Red X said. He sounded miserable and confused.

"Yes," she tried to move but although he'd sat up he hadn't released her hands and was still putting a lot of pressure on her waist.

"Why didn't you say anything? We were trapped in that box, you've been here for almost a week and not once did you even mention it," he wasn't sure why he was angry, or if he really was. He wasn't even sure if he believed her.

"It's none of your business," she huffed and stared at the celling. Red X got off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

He took her from the titans because he wanted her, to find out now that someone else already had her just irritated him. She was supposed to full for him. Raven got of the bed and started to pass Red X but he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"I won't let him have you, you're mine," he shot up and pulled her towards her, sealing their lips together again. Raven was shoved back into a dresser, her hands held by his and her body being pressed against his. Red X run his free had down her waist, but that was as far as he got. Raven bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and while he was stunned she shoved him back to the bed. He would have gotten back up, he would have forced her again but the tears in her eyes kept him at bay. He wanted her, but he didn't want to force her to love him.

"You're such a jerk, I stayed because you needed help and I knew you'd never go to the hospitable. I should have left you," she walked out the door, leaving Red X alone and sad.

Raven stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, she had told him she'd stay only until the key had been dropped off then she would return home. Red X didn't bother her unless he needed to, and they didn't speak very much. There was one thing that had plagued his mind, who was she seeing?

He had already decided that the only titan she'd date would be Beast Boy although that was up for debit and he doubted she would really date anyone normal, knowing how easy they could get hurt. He couldn't think of anyone that he'd seen her with though. By the time the key was dropped round – by a member of hive – he had started to think that maybe she had been lying.

The person that had shown up to deliver the key was one of the Hive Five members. Red X only knew this person because they had constant fights over which one was the better thief. They were both able to teleport and both able to enter any room without making any noise and if it wasn't for the other members of Hive Five they would both be very good at their job. Sadly for Kyd Wykkyd he had a team of idiots that always held him back. So far Red X had been better at everything and gotten everything Wykkyd had wanted. He was constantly showing Wykkyd up.

"Ah, if it isn't the little goth boy," Red X smirked and let him through the door. "I thought vampires needed permission,"

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment. 'You know very well I'm a demon not a vampire,' he muttered and passed Red X the key. 'Why do you even need this,' Wykkyd asked.

"I have a superhot girl stuck in a pair of cuffs," Red X said, smiling as he moved away from Wykkyd.

'Yeah, Adonis said you had some poor girl trapped here, I hope you've at least been treating her kindly,' Wykkyd followed after Red X, to the kitchen area.

"I'd be giving her the time of her life, if she wasn't so keen on pretending to have a boyfriend," Red X said this loud enough to get Raven's attention. She snapped the book shut as Red X tossed her the key.

"I wouldn't go near you even if I was single, and he'd not pretend," she shoved the key into the cuff, almost breaking it, and pulled the cuff off. She threw it onto the couch and stood. Red X hadn't noticed that Wykkyd had moved around the couch to Raven. Wykkyd held a hand to Raven who took it and pulled her up.

'You know X, this is the first time I have something that you want,' Wykkyd said as he leaned in and kissed Raven. Just like that they vanished leaving him very pissed off.


End file.
